monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Siren
Dragon |move = Siren's Song, Spinning Tail Whip |ailments = Waterblight Sleep Sticky Blaze |elements = Fire |creator = Cottonmouth255 |Icon = |desc. = A dreaded species of Snake Wyvern known only from a single surviving eyewitness account. Legends say that this monster has an extraordinary voice, being able to either deafen or soothe any foe. It is even said that it can mimic the human voice... |Attack page = - |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = -}} The Siren is a Snake Wyvern found in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk", and a relative of the Eelekiose. It is a notorious man-eater of which only one eyewitness account exists. English: Siren Japanese: ?? Latin: Aquatilium sirenus In Monster Hunter Destiny In-Game Information A dreaded species of Snake Wyvern known only from a single surviving eyewitness account. Legends say that this monster has an extraordinary voice, being able to either deafen or soothe any foe. It is even said that it can mimic the human voice... Introductory Cutscene Location: Mist-Wreathed Cove Area 1 Synopsis: The terrible scream of a young girl rings out into the night air of the Mist-Wreathed Cove. The hunter enters the area, on the lookout for any danger. While the hunter can see easily on the rocky beach, the cove itself is enveloped with thick fog, and the hunter cannot see very far over the ocean. The scream splits the night again. The hunter walks down to the cove, and suddenly, a wet slithering sound reaches the hunter's ears. The hunter turns around at the feel of a hot, wet gust of wind at the back of his/her neck, visible as a puff of white smoke. The hunter turns around to see the Siren, its scales glittering in the moonlight. It stretches its wings and screams in the voice of a young girl, and the hunter realizes that he/she has been tricked. The Siren then stretches its head toward the sky and produces a lovely song that causes the hunter to drop to his/her knees and fall fast asleep. The hunt begins as the Siren hisses and slithers toward its snoring prey. Basic Information Monster Class: Snake Wyvern Weakness: Dragon Element: Fire Status Ailments: Waterblight, Sticky Blaze, Sleep Habitats: Mist-Wreathed Cove Behavior: *Cannot restore stamina - gets it back when it becomes enraged *Cannot use fire attacks when low on stamina *Drops an item when interrupted during its song *Eyes glow blue and leave streaks behind when enraged *Fire attacks cause Sticky Blaze - this ailment is like Fireblight, but only goes away if you are completely submerged Physiology and Behavior Little is known about this mysterious Snake Wyvern. Only one eyewitness account of this legendary beast exists, although the numerous recorded disappearances in the Mist-Wreathed Cove are suspected to be caused by the Siren. From these disappearances, it is thought to be an aggressive man-eater. The Siren is covered in glittering fish-like scales. Males are light emerald in color while females are a sparkling purple. They both have wings that are relatively small, but strong enough to lift them into the air for short periods of time. However, Sirens are amazingly powerful and agile swimmers, and usually hunt in the water. Alongside several other dragon-like monsters, the Siren initially lived up north before migrating into the various subregions of the known world. They are thought to be related to the Eelekiose, based on their appearance and diet. Folklore Many villages up north, in the Siren's natural habitat, tell stories about this mysterious monster. One of the most popular myths about the Siren is that it can shapeshift into a human-like guise, often appearing as a beautiful maiden or a small child in order to lure humans close enough for an ambush. Other tales say that the Siren cannot transform, but is simply able to mimic human voices, and will do this to call its prey to it. There are many legends about the Siren's legendary voice. Not only is it capable of mimicry, according to the tales, but it can blast its enemies with a damaging screech. If that doesn't work, it can sing a hypnotic lullaby that is able to send any living thing into a deep sleep. Apparently, the Siren does this because it likes to eat its prey alive, and doesn't want them to struggle and risk damaging its organs. A much more interesting tale about this Snake Wyvern puts it in a far more positive light. According to the story, Sirens have an intelligence on par with that of Rath wyverns, and like Rath wyverns, they are an emotional species that can feel things like sympathy and depression. Indeed, a popular myth states that Sirens only pair off if they genuinely fall in love, and keep the same mates for the rest of their lives. Frenzied/Apex Behavior Sirens can become infected with the Frenzy. Males gain a slight purple tint to their scales, and the females become very dark purple. Both genders' underbellies will darken as well. Their voices become distorted, and are no longer soothing enough to cause Sleep. However, they make up for this by being extremely aggressive. Sirens can also overcome the Frenzy and become Apex Sirens. When affected by this status, they are still unable to inflict the Sleep status, but are now able to perform new combo attacks. One is a Strike-Spin combo, which is a Double Quickstrike into a Spinning Tail Whip, and another is an underwater Twist-Hip combo, which chains a Curling Twist with a Hip Check. Items/Carves The Siren can be carved four times, have its head broken twice, have both wings and tail broken, and drop an item. ''Note: Items are listed in order from most common to least common.'' G': *'Siren Shard: A shining emerald scale from the most beautiful of Snake Wyverns. A material hardly ever seen by human eyes. *'Siren Piel': An incredibly beautiful cut of skin from the mythical Siren. Few have laid eyes on it and lived to tell the tale. *'Fine Siren Fin': The finest part of a Siren's tail fin. Allows the legendary beast to slip through ocean currents with nary a ripple. *'Siren Fellwing': A high-quality wing from a Siren. Beautiful, but at the same time, strong enough to lift it into the air. *'Siren Crest': The stunning crest that flows off a Siren's head. Seeing this cut through the water causes panic among fishermen. *'Hvy Siren Fang': The longest and toughest of all Siren fangs - it injects a deadly poison that causes pain and suffering. *'Musical Chord': The secret of the Siren's legendary voice - this organ can be vibrated to reproduce all kinds of frequencies. *'Siren Mantle': If Siren scales are beautiful, then this one is heavenly. The rarest and most spectacular of all Siren materials. A': *'Siren Splinter: So uncommon, so beautiful, and so rarely seen by the living, this splinter is worth only the best prices. *'Siren Dermis': A silky smooth skin from the lovely Siren. Finer than silk and more flexible than water. *'Siren Beautifin': This amazing fin's every move captivates the onlooker. Despite its beauty, it is also extremely strong. *'Siren Fullwing': Able to lift the Siren into the air, but more often used for swimming. No matter what the use, it is still pretty. *'Siren Streamer': Cutting through the water as if it were nothing, the streamer-like crest of a Siren is the last thing many see. *'Vile Siren Fang': The most terrible Siren fang imaginable. It kills slowly while attacking any organic tissue in its path. *'Melody Chord': The most beautiful sounds imaginable come from this organ. Only the Siren knows its secrets. *'Siren PureLazuli': The absolute rarest of all monster gems. Nothing even comes close to this jewel's sheer beauty, said to hypnotize those who gaze at it. Attacks Normal Land Phase Slithering Circles: Tenses its body up, then launches itself forward, slithering in a circle. It will sometimes do two or three of these before coiling up again. Aerial Tackle: While in the air, it will circle back to give it some room, coil up, and then slither through the air at a target. Double Quickstrike: Rears its head slightly back, then darts out and snaps with its fangs. When it retreats, it will do another right after it. Twisting Bite: Rears its head, hisses, and whips its tail behind it, then darts forward in an S-shape and bites savagely. Does two always. It can do the same thing while in the air. Tail Swing: Turns its head to the side and hisses, then swings its tail in that direction. Tail Flick: Flicks its tail twice in front of it. Spinning Tail Whip: Ducks its head into its coils, then begins to slither in a tight circle. It will go faster and faster before throwing its tail out and ending with an immense 360 degree tail attack. Fire Blast: Draws back a little bit and bends its head close to the ground, then fires a huge blast of fire in front of it while retreating backwards. In the air, it will do the same thing, but will always end by landing on the ground. (Sticky Blaze) Coiling Pin: Does a quick turnaround in which it swings its tail back behind it, then darts forward and throws its tail out in front of it. It will then coil up around the hunter and Pin you for continuous damage. (Pin) Siren's Song: First performs a Tail Flick to knock down hunters in front of it, then raises its head in a circular arc and begins to surround itself with a very wide "barrier" of sound waves. Hunters can move in and out of the barrier at will. Exactly one second later, the Siren will raise its head and sing a soothing melody that causes everyone within the barrier to fall asleep. This Sleep status lasts twice as long as normal. (Sleep) Roar: Rears up from its coiled position and screeches extremely loudly. Can be blocked with High-Grade Earplugs, and causes moderate damage if you're too close. Water Phase Slithering Circles: See "Land Phase" Double Quickstrike: See "Land Phase" Curling Twist: Rapidly ducks its head into its coils and then swims in a series of tight, rapid circles that cause currents around it. (Waterblight) Charge: Simply charges forward. When enraged, it will make a U-Turn and go in the other direction. Hip Check: Makes a tight coil in the water, and then uncoils while throwing its side out. Tail Swing: See "Land Phase" Tail Flick: See "Land Phase" Siren's Song: See "Land Phase" Roar: See "Land Phase". Waves its tail and rears its head up above it before screeching extremely loudly. A-Rank Siren's Song: Covers the entirety of the area's terrestrial boundaries when on land, or the entirety of the lake when in the water. (Sleep) Armor G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder -5 *Ice +10 *Earth (0) *Sky +5 *Dragon -35 Skills: Negate Sleep, Fire Attack +1, Maestro, Carnivore, Dragon Res -20 A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire (0) *Water +25 *Thunder +5 *Ice +20 *Earth +10 *Sky +15 *Dragon -25 Skills: Negate Sleep, Revered Maestro, Olympic Swimmer, Dragon Res -20 Weapons Longsword Singing Death --> Melodious Death --> Insidious Melody --> Siren's Melody Hunting Horn Song of Slaughter --> Melody of Slaughter --> Serenade of Slaughter --> Siren's Serenade Lance Mimicry Spear --> Trickery Spear --> Deception Spear --> Siren's Deception Notes *The Siren was originally an idea that Cottonmouth255 had for "How to Train Your Dragon". Instead of mimicking the human voice, it could literally shapeshift into a half-human, half-dragon hybrid in order to lure its prey. Cottonmouth255 changed this to mere mimicry, in order to keep the world of Monster Hunter realistic. **In Cottonmouth255's crossover "Legends are Born: Monsters of Berk", one of the main characters is a Siren named Batwings, who possesses a shapeshifting ability (see above) and is best friends with a Qurupeco. *Its Latin name means "aquatic siren". *Its fires are everlasting and almost impossible to douse. The only known cure is prolonged immersion in seawater. **It inflicts a new status ailment called Sticky Blaze. This is like Fireblight, except the fire will remain stuck to you and continually drain your health infinitely. *Its Siren Song no longer inflicts Sleep when Frenzied or Apex. However, it now causes damage. Category:Water Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255